


Sleep overs

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Second part to 'A Losers Prom'Rachel finally gets to say what she wanted to for a long time. Laying in bed with the girl of her dreams





	Sleep overs

As the night slowly came to an end, Rachel got more and more anxious. She had a sleepover with Eileen, yah this wasn't their first but something in her yelling at how different this felt.

Walking down the abandoned street, heels in hands Rachel laughed at whatever Eileen was saying. They already went to her house grabbing clothing and telling Sonia where Eileen would be. Rachel's laughing died a bit when they reached her house. 

"You gotta be quiet. My parents are sleeping" she whispers and leads her in and up to her room. Once in Rachel sighs and flops on the bed, reaching for her zip but failing. 

"Here I got this" Eileen stepped in and quickly unzips her dress, this motion caused Rachel to blush almost as bright as Bev's hair. Eileen took a moment and just looked at Rachel's back. Rachel walked to her closet grabbing one of her oversized band tees that she sleeps in. Changing in front of Eileen. It was Eileen's turn to blush now, shamelessly watching Rachel. 

"You going to change or just stand there" Rachel smirks and turns to Eileen. Frantically looking away Eileen reached for her bag that had her clothing in it. Rachel laughs and watched her, going to lay on her bed. Once Eileen changed she laid next to Rachel. 

"How did you enjoy Prom?" Eileen asked looking at Rachel with a soft smile

"It was good, I mean it could have been better," she says with a shrug. Eileen nods

"Yeah.." Eileen says with a sigh, she agreed wanting to have gone with Rachel as her actual date. Rachel smiles, reaching out an arm to wrap around Eileen. The two laid in a comfortable silence for a bit till Rachel spoke up again.

"Eileen. I need to tell you something" She spoke her voice sounding serious and like she might cry. It worried Eileen.

"Yeah Rach what is it?" 

"I like you. More than friends" Rachel admits. Her eyes closed ready for the other to jump out of her bed in disgust. It shocked her when she felt Eileen move closer, even more of a shock when she felt the slight pressure of her soft lips pressed against her own.

"I like you too dumbass" Eileen whispers before kissing her again, this time a bit deeper. Rachel happily kissed back this time. Her free hand gently resting on her hip. When they pulled away Rachel had the biggest smile tugging on her lips. 

"I've wanted to do that since we were thirteen" Rachel admits with a laugh slightly. Eileen nods and cuddles closer. Rachel pulls the blanket over the two of them. The rest of the night was filled with comfortable silence and stolen kisses. The perfect end to a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
